Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device equipped with a camera module and how to use the portable electronic device to share the captured image(s) to an online social networking platform.
Description of the Related Art
Online social networking services, such as Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and so on, provide platforms to build social networks or social relations among people who share interests, activities, backgrounds or real-life connections. Online social networking sites allow users to share ideas, pictures, posts, activities, events, and interests with people in their network. Today, many portable electronic devices have been developed to cater to users of the growing number of online social networking services.